Baston II
Baston not having an actual meaning in name, is one of many main characters in an iteration of Budokai Sagas, and is a key factor in some of the larger stories played out. Overview Inspiration of Creation Baston was created from an idea that was brought forth as a possible Flash Movie. Dragonball Z Movie #14: The Disciple of the Le gendary Super Saiyan. Baston was then further developed into something greater for a Dragonball Roleplaying Site: Dragonball Z Budokai Sagas Apperance Baston like most Saiyans wear the traditional Saiyan Armour and spandex combination. The Spandex is coloured blue and the armour is in the style of the more lower class warriors for what Baston believes in as more comforbility when fighting. The Male has spiky hair that stucks up in a cone like formation, or a Christmas Tree, whichever you want to class it as, the hair colour is black with brown tinges, with matching black eyes. Personality Cocky, Stuck up and Self Centered is the best words to describe Baston. He fends for himself, Fights for himself, Lives for himself. There is no such thing as emotions on the battlefield, apart from those that win you the fight, and with it Baston shows determination to prove his worth to the Saiyan Dynasty. History Baston in this era was the Saiyan Prince, and tried to use his Saiyan pride as a way to intimidate his opponents into surrendering. However this didn't prove to work a lot of time, and got him into problems. As a child he was spoilt rotten and was treated like he was king rather than the prince. Planet Varuni Army Arc Baston initially started with a Mission to head to the Planet Earth and gather intelligence as to why it hadn't been conquered by either the Saiyans that were brought down to Earth, or Sarazai, Galactic Ruler of the Universe. Upon arriving on Planet Earth, He learnt that those on Earth had gone to Planet Varuni for a war that was soon to take place against another warring planet. Baston boarded his ship and headed to Varuni, where he found the people he was looking for. Upon his time in Varuni, Baston made quite a few enemies and had only the aid of Cloud to stop them from trying to tear him apart. This however became what they needed in help with the battle. Baston would later strive himself to become a Super Saiyan, having witnessed Cloud transform not only into a Super Saiyan, but a Super Saiyan 2 also. Through training with a man known as Xealeos. Baston was finally able to attain the power of the Super Saiyan, and then bettered it by ascending into an Ultra Super Saiyan for good measure, dubbing himself now as "Super Baston" to further inflate his ego. Baston and Cloud would be able to assist in the surrendering of the other planet, winning the war between it and Planet Varuni. It was there that Baston decided that it was their friendship and kindess of which helped him gain the power of both the Super Saiyan and the Ultra Super Saiyan forms. With this Baston returned to earth with them to start anew World Tournament/Xacti Arc When the Warriors of Earth had returned from their travels to the far reaches of space to fight against other warriors of another planet. A call had been made for a World Martial Arts Tournamet to Take Place. But during the call, a Demonic Creature had appeared on earth by the name of Xacti. This creature attacked many places until he found the Earth's Special Forces. It was there that he fought and was defeated by Baston himself. However the Creature did not perish completely and had entered himself into Baston's body, laying dormant till he felt the time was necessary to attack. When the time came, Xacti released his energy into Baston's being and corrupted the Saiyan and transformed him into Xa-Baston, of which had the power of Baston, but the destructive capacity of Xacti. The fir st thing Xa-Baston did, was destroy most of Papaya Island and killed many people. The next on his list was Cloud, his arch-rival. The two went all out, before Baston was able to free himself of the creature and later left to prepare himself for the tournament. Upon the tournament time, Baston made a deal with Cloud to meet him at the finals, if not the Semi Finals. This proved however fruitless, as Cloud was eliminated in the Second Round to a young rising star by the name of Sabaku. Infuritated and Shocked at Cloud's loss, Baston stormed his way through the competition into the Semi Final Match against Sabaku, only to lose himself. Baston and Cloud would later Fuse into the Mighty Cloustan through the Metamaru Fusion Dance to engage combat in an exhibition match set up by Tournament Winner Nene, against the Fused Couple of Nel and Chris; better known as Nris. Cloustan would lose this match, but in the process gained more intell in order to become the Ultimate Fusion around. Anti Cloud Arc Not long after the tournament ended, things started to get out of hand. Cloud had gotten Nel pregnant with two children and with it was corrupted by Xacti's remaining spirit, that went from Baston to Cloud during the Fusion battle. With this Cloud's negative thoughts combined with Xacti's being, to create a negative form of Cloud himself. This Anti Cloud started a rampant of Chaos, and easilly defeated Baston, only to be beaten by both Nel and Chris later on. Baston vowed to get stronger and show he was no push over. This was around the same time he was reunited with his soon to be wife Akro and had a child nam ed Kyzer. Saiyan King Invasion/Leadership Tournament Arc Peace had returned to earth and 4 years had passed since the tournament. Baston has spent a lot of the time, training his five year old son Kyzer, to be able to surpass Cloud's son Marcous; who is a year younger than Kyzer himself. But not long after the reunion of the friends, problems occur when the parents of Nene arrive and inform the people of the Earth that the Planet is soon to be under siege from the Saiyan Empire. Baston's mission long ago had failed because of his abandonment to Planet Vegeta, and because of it, the Saiyan King decided to make his mark on the planet, and with it captured any one who stood in his way. But after a while, the King Decided to make a deal with the Earth. He would leave the planet on the condition that a tournament would be set up for those who wanted to take leadership of the Planet Earth. The rules of the tournament were simple. Each person got three marks to their name, they fought, and the loser lost a mark. Those who lost all three Marks were eliminated from the tournament. Fusions were allowed, but if the Fusions mark hit 0, both would be eliminated. This is around the time that Baston finally achieved the power of a Super Saiyan 2, only to be overshadowed by Cloud once again, when he attained Super Saiyan 3 right before his very eyes. Baston was later disqualified from the tournament, after losing his three rounds, one of them being as the newly fused Bastoud from the Potara Earring Combination of himself and Cloud once again. Techniques Galic Gun Baston's Signature Technique, Baston will create a stance similar to that of the Kamehameha wave used by Cloud and generates a concentrated blast of purple energy (Changes to blue after Xacti Arc) And releases it from his palms. Big Bang Attack Another of Baston's Signature Techniques that was formed after becoming a Super Saiyan. This technique relys on mass control of Ki, of which is formed into his right palm. When fired it creates a big bang, hence it's name Final Flash Baston's Powerhouse Move, This move requires a lot of energy and stamina to use. Baston sticks his arms out and draws the energy into his palms, before slamming them together to create the energy sphere. When gathered the blast errupts from his palms down towards his opponents, and consumes them in energy that can span off into the vast universe Final Galactic Cannon Baston's Ultimate Technique, for this Baston needs water or immense cover to perfect it. Once hidden from his opponent, Baston creates a circle of Ki blasts and makes a bigger one in the center. The outer blasts will spiral around like a halo, until it creates a disc of energy, of which then fires a barrage of well over a thousand Ki blasts per minute, before he releases the huge blast towards his opponent using the smaller blasts as a distraction so that the bigger blast can deal the finishing blow Fusions Cloustan Apperance: Cloustan is the creation of Cloud and Baston through the Metamaru Fusion Dance. Cloustan has the hair style of Baston, with the addition of a flick of hair at the fringeline to showcase Cloud's side. Cloustan wears the traditional clothing of the Fusion Dance, of which consists of the Half Vest and White trousers. The Half Vest in the shade of Red. Attitiude: The carefree nature of Cloud, and the Arrogant Nature of Baston creates a monsterous combination known as Cloustan. The situation is similar to their Potara Earring Counterpart Bastoud. Cloustan is obnoxious, arrogant and gives off comedy relief acts as well to throw his opponents off, or send them into a fit of rage so they drop their guard. Cloustan however unlike Bastoud has a serious side to him also, of which is rare to see unless he knows he's got the upper hand. Transformation: Super Saiyan: '''Cloustan was able to transform himself into a Super Saiyan during his battle with Nris and with it fought a long an hard battle. However even with this he was unable to win the fight. He'd later Ascend to the next level and beyond. '''Ultra Super Saiyan: '''In this form, Cloustan's Muscle Mass increases 2x it's normal amount and with it Cloustan dubs himself as Cloustan the Mighty. Showcasing more of his arrogant side. '''Super Saiyan 2: '''In this form, Cloustan's hair shrinks a tad, and an additional flick is added to his hair style. He also dubs himself as Surpreme Cloustan in this form. Bastoud '''Apperance: '''Bastoud is the Fusion of Cloud and Baston through the Potara Earrings. Like Cloustan, Bastoud has Baston's style of hair, but this time with two flicks at the fringeline to showcase Cloud's style. This time, Baston and Cloud's clothing style merge together into one, of which consists of a Blue GI with an Oran ge Undershirt, Saiyan style Gloves and boots, with blue trousers to complete the look'. '''Attitude: '''Bastoud is the same as his Metamaru Fusion Dance Counterpart; Cloustan. Rude, obnoxious and acts as the Comedy Relief at times. Bastoud does have a serious side to him, but it is very rarely seen, as he is too busy boasting about how powerful he is and what he can do if they don't surrender. '''Transformations: '''Super Bastoud: '''Also known as his Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan Transformations. In this form, Bastoud is even more Arrogant than before, and more carefree than ever, along with his Dubbed name "Super Bastoud." '''Ultimate Bastoud: '''Also known as Bastouds Super Saiyan 2 Transformation. In this form Bastoud shows his serious side along with his arrogant side. Always willing to show a thing or two to his opponents. Special This Fanfiction ma de movie was set after the Saiyan Invasion/Tournament Arc, that saw the Earth under threat from the Apocalyptic Demons lead by Demon King Lazarus. During this Arc, Baston attained the power of Super Saiyan 3 to fight Cloud in an all out brawl to determine who was number one. This Movie also saw Bastoud Transform into a Super Saiyan 3 and the ultimate Child Fusion Markyz. At the same time it even gave a sneak peak of Super Saiyan 3 Cloustan; who was used in battle after Bastoud was unable to battle when the left earring was shattered by Lazarus. The end of this movie saw Cloud train harder for upcoming tournaments and become champion. Category:Saiyans Category:Cloud's Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Nel and Cloud Saga Characters